The present invention relates to a translation system, a translation program, and a bilingual data generation method.
A translation system which translates one language into another language has been studied, and various translation systems have been developed.
However, since a human being disseminates a wide variety of information, it is difficult to achieve highly accurate translation even when using hardware (e.g., computer) with high processing capability or a huge database. As technologies relating to this field, JP-A-9-258776, JP-A-4-54670, Makoto Nagao and four others, Gengojohoshori [Language Information Processing] (Iwanami Shoten Publishers, Dec. 3, 2004. 112-113), and the like have been known.